I Need To Apologize
by Beach chick
Summary: I was expecting John to apologize to Elizabeth for the way he had treated her in Friday nights episode. So, this is the lost scene where he says he's sorry about his actions. Spoilers..so beware.


AN: I was really disappointedat Friday night's episode. For starters, John kissed Teyla which was totally wrong. Then he doesn't even say he's sorry to Elizabeth for almost choking her to death. So this is dedicated to all those Sheppard and Weir fans who thought that Friday night's episode sucked.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this. But, the plot is mine!

Title: I Need To Apologize

Day: The day Sheppard was released from the infirmary.

Time: 7:30am

Dr. Weir was quietly doing her morning meditations while most of Atlantis was asleep. It had been a few days since Colonel Sheppard had been infected, cured, and was now recovering in the infirmary. Although she tried not to look it, Elizabeth had been completely stressed out. With Sheppard infected and Caldwell trying to take over his job, she had little time to relax. She inhaled in a deep breath and closed her eyes to the view of the ocean. The room was calming, peaceful, and relaxing. So why didn't she feel at peace?

Dr. Weir tried to clear her mind, but nothing she did was working. Her thoughts wandered to recent events. As much as she tried to feel relaxed, one person kept coming to her mind; Colonel Sheppard.

She didn't want to admit it but she felt hurt by his actions towards her. At that time, he hadn't been in the right state of mind, but the violence he had shown against her had appalled her. It left her speechless, something that she wasn't used to.

'_Relax, Elizabeth,'_ she told herself. _'Stop thinking about this.'_ But, she couldn't stop. It didn't matter how hard she tried. The past events and The Colonel wouldn't leave her.

She sighed and inhaled deeper this time. A few seconds later, she heard foot steps enter behind her. Dr. Weir had a pretty good idea to who it was, but she didn't say anything. The Atlantis Leader kept her eyes closed to the outside world and her back turned to him.

Instead of leaving, like she though he might, he came and sat down beside her.

"Elizabeth…" he began.

Her eyes opened, and she turned to face him. "Is there something that you wanted Colonel?" She asked, as her face took on an all business tone.

'_I guess I deserved that,'_ John thought.

"I…how do I say this. I came to apologize."

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"I owe you one."

"You weren't thinking clearly. It's in the past," she closed her eyes again. _'I'm still upset.' _

"Let me finish," John said.

She opened her eyes again, waiting to hear what he had to say.

He looked down at his hands then back up at her. "No one has the right to treat you that way. No matter how infected they are by something. I shouldn't have acted the way I did towards you. You were just trying to be encouraging. What I'm trying to say…is I'm sorry."

Elizabeth studied his guilt stricken face. _'He really does feel bad.' _

'_I hope she understands how sorry I am.' _

"Apology accepted," she smiled.

"Really? So we're ok?"

"Yeah, we're ok," she said meeting his gaze.

Relief seemed to flood through him as he heard her answer. But, things kept nagging at the back of his mind.

"I really can't believe all the stupid things I did," he said.

"It's not your fault."

"But, I have a lot of people to apologize to. I mean I attacked my security detail, choked you, slammed into Ronon as I was leaving the cave, kissed Teyla, scared M-"

"Slow down. You said you kissed Teyla." _'How could he?'_

"Uh…no I didn't." _'I really need to think before I speak.'_

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Fine, I did kiss her," he admitted.

"I see."

"I probably would have kissed anyone in that room with me at that moment."

Elizabeth fiddled with her hands. _'I'm trending on dangerous ground, but I have to know.'_ "So you must like her then."

"What? No."

"You don't like Teyla?"

"Well, I mean I do like her, just not in the way you were implying."

"But you kissed her."

'_Where are you going with this?'_ Sheppard studied her face. "Ok, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head. She stood up. "It means absolutely nothing." He got up too. "Now excuse me, I have work to do." She tried to make a quick escape, before he could see how upsetting this was to her.

"We're not finish yet. I want to know what you meant by that."

"John, just let it go." She tried to push past him, but he blocked her path.

"Wait…you're jealous."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

She had just about enough of this. "You're infuriating!" Her eyes blazed with anger. "I can't even believe that I…" she stopped abruptly before she could reveal anything else.

"You're what?" He asked moving closer to her.

Elizabeth's usually peaceful face turned dark. "It doesn't matter. You're obviously in love with Teyla. Don't let me stand in you way."

"I'm not in love with Teyla!" John practically yelled.

"It sure looks that way to me." Again she tried to turn and leave but she was stopped.

This time he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward himself. Then he kissed her. It wasn't forceful and meaningless like the one he had given Teyla. This kiss was slow and mouth watering. Neither one wanted to stop and to his surprise, she was actually kissing him back.

He pulled away from the kiss just to tell her what he had to say. "Elizabeth, I love you. I just kissed Teyla, well you said it, because I was out of my mind, and wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't know what I was doing. I was-"

"Ok…ok," she stopped him. "I get it."

"Will you accept my second apology?"

"I don't know…you might have to do something to make it up to me."

"How about this?" He asked, as he took her in his arms again and kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, John."

The End!

AN: Just reading and writing this comforted me. This is in dedication to all you shippers out there. E and J forever!

-D


End file.
